It's Just, Y'know, a Regular Halloween
by Madame Weeping Bell
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby find a necklace one day and find out that it's cursed. With help from Margaret, they must vanquish the curse forever. But with no one else to help, can they do it? -DISCONTINUED. WORKING ON A NEW VERSION. Read this one while you can!-


**_It's Just, Y'know, A Regular Halloween._**

**_J.G. owns Regular Show._**

**_Part 1: The Necklace Lives Again_**

**_Chapter 1: Shiny Research_**

* * *

><p>"Can we go now? This place is giving me the creeps."<p>

"Just a second, Mordecai, I'm almost done!" Rigby pulled back the bottle of spray paint and admired his work. 'RIGBONE WUS HURR', the wall of the old house now read. He was about to join Mordecai in the golf cart when something shiny caught his eye. The raccoon stopped and backtracked to look at the object.

"Rigby! Come on! Let's get out of here already!" Mordecai sighed frustratedly. "It's already 6:30!"

"Hold it, Mordecai! Check it!" the raccoon rushed up to the blue jay and showed him a flashy necklace. It consisted of an amethyst, onyx, and a silver chain. The design was old, almost medieval, and looked like it belonged to the wealthy. It was covered in dirt, but shone despite the filth.

"Whoa, where'd you find it?" Mordecai took it from Rigby and examined it closer.

"Over there." Rigbone pointed to a tree just kinda hanging out by the wall Rigby vandalized.

"We better hold on to it and look for the owner." Mordecai put his hands on the wheel before adding, "It might be someone's family heirloom or something."

"Or you could give it to Margaret," Rigby teased. Mordo didn't deny it.

"That's a good idea. If no one claims it in two weeks, I can give it to her for Christmas!"

The two sped away in the little golf cart. Both of them were too excited to see the necklace as it unnaturally glowed a rich gold color.

..

"Look, I don't care where you found it, take it to the jewelers. _NOW_." A talking gumball machine barked.

"But Benson! We didn't buy it or steal it! We found it fair and square! We're gonna put an ad about it in the newspaper!" Mordecai argued as Rigby began washing it off.

"I don't care. _DO IT_ _OR YOU'RE_ _FIRED_!" Benson shouted as he turned red _again_. Don't worry, folks, this happens on an hourly basis.

"Dude, this sucks!" Rigby grouched as he dried the necklace off. "We won't even get to _think_ about what we want the ad to say let alone _keep_ it that long!"

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Mordecai grinned mischievously before taking the necklace and casually walking upstairs. Rigby followed and they closed the door to their room and conspiring in secret.

The necklace glowed a bright gold as Mordecai took it out of his hoodie pocket. What? It's October. "We can't let Benson see that we still have the necklace, so I'm going to go down to the coffee shop and hang out there for a while. Then I'll come back, and you hide the necklace."

"Why do you get to go to the coffee shop?"

"You wouldn't want to go anyway."

"Good point." Rigby snatched the shiny, new-looking necklace and stuffed it under Mordecai's matress as the blue jay left, hands in pockets.

The walk down to the coffee shop was relatively quiet without Rigby there to whine about it being so long. Mordecai was lost in his thoughts as he arrived, mindlessly opening the door and sitting at their usual table.

"Hey, Mordecai!" Came a cheerful voice. "Whatcha want?"

"Oh, hi Margaret. The usual," he replied simply as he was still lost in his thoughts. After a while, he asked her, "Hey, what's your favorite gem?"

"Amethyst, why?" Margaret replied as she sat down at the table.

"Weird, Rigby and I found a necklace today over at some creepy abandoned house. It has amethyst and onyx in it. Other than some dirt, it looked brand new." Mordecai began to explain what it looked like, down to every detail he remembered.

"Wow. Do you have it with you?"

"Nah, Benson told us to take it to the jeweler, but we hid it in our room. I'll bring it sometime when Benson's not on our case."

But Margaret wasn't listening. She was on her phone, but before Mordecai could say something, she handed it to him and asked, "is this it?"

"Yeah, but it was on a silver chain, not gold. Look, Benson thinks I'm still at the jewelers, so I need to scoot. Later."

"Bye!" Margaret cleared the table before joining Eileen and closing up for the night.

The walk back was just as uneventful, and when Mordecai returned home, it was still uneventful. Other than getting killed four times in Alice: Madness Returns, all was quiet. The blue jay couldn't get to sleep that night, though, so he took the necklace from under his matress and looked at it. He took in every detail, every shine, and even noticed the unearthly glow. He couldn't take his eyes off it, but he knew he had to and get some sleep.

The next morning, Rigby had been told that Benson was sick, so they got the day off. Mordecai took the chance and grabbed the necklace. He and Rigby jogged to the coffee shop, where it was always busy in the day.

As soon as the shop closed for lunch hour, Margaret made a bee-line straight to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Margaret, I got the necklace," Mordecai whispered as he looked around to make sure no one was watching. He then pulled the necklace out of his pocket and smiled. "Isn't it just as awesome as the picture?"

"I did some research on it last night. It's a necklace that was meant to harbor demonic spirits, and every one hundred years, those spirits manage to break loose and summon allies that attack the possessor, or possessors, in this case, of the necklace. You need to put that thing back where you found it, Mordecai."

"You don't really believe that, do you? It's just a necklace, it's not like it can come alive... can it?" Rigby asked quietly as Mordecai stuffed the amethyst back in his pocket.

"Has it been glowing in any way?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, actually, it did last night. Right before I went to sleep." Mordecai answered. "Gold to be exact. Lasted about... two or three seconds. Why?"

"That means it's almost time for those spirits to come out."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>BYEZ GUYZ!<span>_**


End file.
